


The Littlest Dark Details

by BlackWidow_03, I_Love_KL_13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - CIA, Angst, Barry no es Flash, M/M, Mystery, Torture, Un poco de romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidow_03/pseuds/BlackWidow_03, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_KL_13/pseuds/I_Love_KL_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry es un forense de la CIA que siempre tuvo el deseo de salir en una misión para hacer el bien por la nación.<br/>Y ahora es su turno de que eso suceda, pues le han asignado su primer misión en la cual deberá hacer de guardaespaldas.<br/>Pero al parecer la misión fue un engaño bien planeado, pero no lo descubre hasta el momento que protege a alguien que supuso era su amigo.<br/>¿Qué es lo que pasará con Barry Allen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest Dark Details

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es un Fic que había estado pensando con mi amigo, y de repente se nos ocurrió hacerlo.  
> No está terminado, en realidad apenas lo empezamos a escribir.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado. -Fer (I_Love_KL_13)
> 
> ¡Déjennos sus comentarios y sugerencias! Queremos escucharlas y solamente decirles que actualizaremos lo más rápido posible como se nos permita. xoxo -Jos (BlackWidow_03)

Barry Allen no podía moverse. Incluso podía sentir el miedo abrazador por todo su cuerpo. Lo único que sabía era que se encontraba en una silla, con sus manos atadas por detrás y con una bolsa de tela sobre su cabeza. Se movió agresivamente, intentando liberarse. Pero le era imposible. Respiró pesadamente, sintiendo cómo le palpitaban las sienes. « _¿Dónde estoy?_ » Se preguntó, confundido. De pronto, una mano le despojó de la bolsa de tela que cubría su cabeza.

Sus ojos se adaptaron con dificultad a la única luz que reinaba en la habitación, la cual lo alumbraba justamente a él. Pudo apreciar una larga estancia llena de sombras y siluetas, con una ráfaga de viento que golpeaba su espalda. Escuchó que alguien se aproximaba, con sus pasos ruidos y descuidados. Poco a poco, sus facciones fueron alcanzadas por la luz. Barry parpadeó un par de veces.

–¿Snart?- Preguntó Barry confundido, con voz temblorosa. –¿Dónde estoy?-

Leonard Snart rió. Barry no comprendía. Aquel hombre era un socio de su padre. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? ¿Y por qué se reía de Barry?

–No te apures, no te he movido de Dubái, así que te podrás quedar tranquilo.- Le respondió entre risas. Barry se movió un poco, provocando que la silla se ladease. Snart le detuvo con una mano. –No intentes hacer el menor movimiento, o caerás por un foso.- Le advirtió Snart, moviendo las cejas más allá de Barry, señalando el foso que tenía a sus espaldas. « _Entonces de allí proviene la brisa._ » Barry dedujo y experimentó un escalofrío.

Barry se quedó callado, observándolo con sumo detalle; intentando estudiar sus expresiones faciales. Se le durmieron las muñecas a causa de las apretadas y gruesas bridas de plástico que le sujetaban las manos. Intentó moverse, no obstante dejó de hacerlo en ipso facto. Sabía que de un simple empujón, Snart podría acabar con él.

–¿Cómo me encontraste?- Soltó Barry de repente. Estaba furioso consigo mismo y con Snart. Aunque no tanto con el último. Se había dejado atrapar en una misión. ¡Qué estupidez la suya!

–Eso, agente Allen, no me fue difícil. Me aproveché de la oportunidad de que la agente Snow estuviese en Dubái para recoger algo importante para el laboratorio, y en la primera oportunidad que tuve para romper su comunicación con la agencia, la tomé. No me fue difícil reprogramar la hora de su vuelo y hacerles creer que estaba en problemas. Sabía que vendrías tú.-

–¿Por qué?- Su labio inferior tembló. Snart movió las piezas del tablero muy meticulosamente, tanto que la agencia no lo pudo descubrir. Ahora mismo Caitlin debería estar en la agencia… Desconcertada por lo ocurrido con Barry.

–Tu padre, ja.- Exclamó Snart, acercándose a una especie de mesa a unos tres metros de donde se encontraba Barry –Me debía un dinero antes de que lo metiesen a la prisión. Pobre bastardo.- Dijo Snart con sorna.

–¡Mi padre ha estado en prisión desde la muerte de mi madre!-

–Nunca olvido, Barry.- Snart estaba concentrado en algo que parecía una jeringa. ¿A caso eran instrumentos de tortura? Barry se estremeció ante la idea, aunque no pudo deshacerse de ésta. Estaba casi seguro que Snart usaría el dolor como paga de la deuda que le debía su padre. –Y mucho menos una deuda como esa…-

Se volvió hacia Barry, y arrastraba un carrito con un aparato de electrochoques antiguo… Muy similar al que usaban en los pacientes psiquiátricos hacía décadas.

– _Vintage_ … Mis cosas favoritas. Nos divertiremos mucho jugando al asilo, Barry Allen.- Snart gritó a carcajadas. –Muchachos, ¡traigan las cámaras!-

Unos hombres, ayudantes de Leonard Snart, llegaron con una cámara de video, similar a las de un estudio de filmación. Era profesional y aparentemente muy costosa. Colocaron un panel de iluminación, cegando a Barry un par de segundos.

–¡En vivo desde el Asilo Psiquiátrico Snart, con ustedes… Barry Allen!- Snart se acercó a Barry, y acarició su mejilla con desdén y después le dio una ligera bofetada. –Quiero que en estos últimos minutos de tu cordura pienses en las personas que amas… En tu _amigo_ , Oliver. Y… ¿Cómo se llama; tu prometido? Ah Sí… Eddie. En todos tus amigos…- Comenzó a reír más fuerte, con demencia. –Todos ellos verán cómo se deteriora su querido Barry Allen. ¿Qué sentirá Eddie al perder a su prometido a pocos meses de la boda?- Barry no pudo contenerse más, y se soltó a llorar, desviando la mirada sin poder soportar los penetrantes ojos de Snart. –Deja que te responda eso: ¡se derrumbará!- Snart lo dijo como si fuese lo más divertido en el mundo. –No suelo aplicar estas torturas, Barry. Suelo congelar una parte del cuerpo de mis víctimas y arrancárselas sin más. Sin embargo…- Hizo una pausa. –Haré una excepción por ti.-

–¡Mátame y ya, Snart!- Gritó Barry, apretando la boca. No podía soportar la imagen de Eddie derrumbándose en llanto y gritando de melancolía mientras observaba la grabación que Snart le mandaría.

–Oh No. Sería muy fácil y no sería divertido. Quiero ver cómo se desencadenan los daños colaterales a los que te rodean. Apuesto a que Oliver tampoco lo soportará. ¡Nadie lo hará!-

Barry se movió, pero Snart le detuvo la boca con una mano y le metió un cinturón de cuero. Después lo agarró del cabello y lo haló hasta una mesa de metal larga. Lo recostó sobre ésta, y lo amarró. Los hombres de Snart movieron las cámaras en dirección a Barry, enfocando la imagen que estarían por ver. Snart encendió la máquina y acercó las paletas lentamente a las sienes de Barry. El joven se movía desenfrenado, con terror en sus ojos.

–Y no te mataré, Barry. Te haré daño. ¡Te cambiaré completamente! ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ!- Snart estaba a punto tocar las sienes de Barry con las paletas cuando se detuvo en seco. –Pero sólo hay alguien a quien culpar, Barry: a tu padre.-

Fue en ese momento cuando Snart pegó las paletas contra las sienes de Barry, quien apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el cinturón que tenía en la boca mientras soltaba un grito desgarrador.


End file.
